1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter and a method of producing the same, a droplet spotting precision test substrate for a color filter and a method of producing the substrate, a light emission substrate and a method of producing the same, a droplet potting precision test substrate for a light emission substrate and a method of producing the substrate, an electrooptic device and electronic apparatus each including the color filter or the light emission substrate, and a film deposition method and apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, demands for liquid crystal displays have increased with progress in personal computers, particularly portable personal computers. Accordingly, there is an urgent need to establish a high quality display at a reasonable cost. From the viewpoint of environmental protection, it has recently been required to convert to an improved process capable of decreasing environmental loading.
Currently, as a conventional method of producing a color filter, the following method is known. In this method, a chromium thin film as a light shielding material is first patterned by photolithography and etching to form a black matrix. Then, apertures of the black matrix are coated with photosensitive resins of red, green and blue by spin coating for each color, and then patterned by photolithography. As a result, a color matrix can be formed, in which colored layers (dots) of red, green and blue are arranged adjacent to each other. In the production method, the photolithography step must be performed for each of the respective colors of read, green and blue, and the photosensitive material is lost due to removal of an unnecessary portion during patterning of each color, resulting in a color filter having high environmental loading and high cost.